Full Metal Alchemist: The Next Generation
by hardcorecake815
Summary: Twenty to Thirty years later, your favorite Full Metal Alchemist characters made the Next Generation for the FMA world. Exiciting adventures, twisted drama, new characters and bloody romance; What shall Happen Next? Only the Truth will be told.


**Hello People! This is my first story onto , the beginning of my story FMA: Next Generation. The introduction to give everyone a basic idea on what's happening.**

**Please tell me what you think! Sorry for any spelling mistakes/grammar mistakes, I hope I did my best.**

**Jennifer Elric, Sacra Elric, Meatheyeu Elric, Dennie the Dog, and Criss Tyner belongs to my friend, Jesslyn.**

**Alice Elric, Derek Elric, Vixen Elric, and Jasper Shaw belongs to me.**

**Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Winry Elric, and the Truth belongs to the original owner of Full Metal Alchemist, Hiromu Arakawa. **

"_Alice? Sacra?"_

_A young girl stood around, her light emerald green eyes wide as she was shaking in fear. She was in a plain white room that seemed to go on forever; no doors, no windows, no other sign of life._

_She was alone. …Or, was she?_

"_Oh ho ho, what do we have here? You look familiar." Said a strange voice behind the scared young girl. She turned around to find herself looking into…some sort of figure. It had the same anatomy as a human, but yet…it had no face. No specific detail. _

"_Ah yes, I remember you now!" Said the figure suddenly as he…or possibly she chuckled. "You're the kid of that ignorant Elric. Jennifer is your name, yes? Haven't you learned from your father's mistakes? Did you think the outcome of all of this would be any different, just because your attempting to bring back a dog?" _

_The girl blinked, confused and scared. How does this thing know who she is? What she was trying to do? _

"_W-Who are you? Where's Alice and Sacra?!" Jennifer finally managed to stutter out. The figure chuckled again._

"_Ahh~ I swear, this is like seeing your father all over again…" The figure sighed. _

_A gate was formed behind Jennifer; the figure pointed at it, making the frightened girl turn around to stare at it in awe. Suddenly, the gate opened. Black arms with tiny hands flew out and grabbed Jennifer, yanking her in. She screamed and kicked, trying to get out of the grasp the black hands had on her. She closed her eyes, hoping it would be over. _

_At first, Jennifer felt nothing. Almost felt a nice calm feeling. It was relaxing…_

_Suddenly, Jennifer's head pounded in pain. Her eyes shot open as she looked around. Images of new and old memories was flying by her faster than she could blink and study the image carefully. Her head felt like it was going to rip in two any second; tears began to form in her eyes as she screamed and yelped from the pain._

"_S-Stop this! Its too much!!" Jennifer yelled as she kicked her legs and flailed her arms around some more. Her head felt like it was going to be ripped in two. She was expecting it soon, but her death seemed to be taking its time. Almost like it was torturing her slowly on purpose._

_Than, she saw what made all of this worth while. She blinked as her eyes slowly widen, but there it was. Her old dog Dennie, sitting there in midair, waiting for her. Jennifer's eyes filled with tears of happiness as she reached out to touch her dog, the dog she thought she would never be able to see again._

_And in a flash, Dennie was gone. She was out of the gate and back into the everlasting white room. She stared at the gate for a minute, blinking. Where did Dennie go? _

"_How was it?" The figure asked. Jennifer turned around and glared into where she thought the eyes would be on the figure, clenching her hands into fists. The figure chuckled again._

"_Ooh don't look at me like that~ It was what you wanted, was it not?" _

"_No, it wasn't! I want to go back! Let me see Dennie again!"_

"_I'm afraid I can't let you do that~"_

_The figure turned it's head to look at something, making Jennifer turn her head into the same direction. _

_She saw her younger cousin, Alice, who was the daughter of Jennifer's Uncle, Alphonse. Jennifer smiled as her eyes filled with tears of happiness once again as she saw Alice, thankful for the fact she was still alive and okay. Alice looked up at Jennifer and the figure, smiling and waving. Jennifer began to walk over to Alice, when suddenly…_

_Rip._

_Alice fell onto the ground; blood rained everywhere. As Alice was showered in her own blood, Jennifer noticed both of Alice's legs and one of her arms was gone. Disappeared. Not visible. Jennifer's eyes widen in horror and shock. How did that happen so fast? Jennifer started to run over to Alice, when Alice suddenly disappeared; but the blood she left behind was still there. Jennifer stopped dead in her tracks, looking around madly._

"_Jennifer!" A voice said behind her, making Jennifer jump and turn around. It was her twin sister Sacra, looking as scared and confused as Jennifer was. Jennifer smiled with relief. _

"_Sacra! We need to get out of here, and fast!" Jennifer said. Sacra nodded in agreement as she looked around for an possible exit. The figure suddenly began to roar with laughter._

"_You two are more ignorant than your father and his brother!" The figure said, than snapped it's fingers. The gate opened again, the black arms oozed their way back out. Before Jennifer could do anything, the black arms had a hold of Sacra and was dragging her in. The figure chuckled._

"_Your going to pay for your foolish actions…using the life of your dear sister!" The figure said, as it's chuckle fit went into cold and cruel laughter. Jennifer dashed after Sacra, attempting to grab her and yank her away from the black arms. The arms were pulling Sacra in faster than Jennifer could make her body move._

"_Sacra no!" Jennifer shouted as the arms had Sacra nearly dragged in. Sacra held out her arm, stretching it out in hopes Jennifer would be able to grab her. _

"_Jen!!" Sacra whimpered out loudly in between tears._

_Their fingers almost touched, Jennifer almost had a grip on Sacra. _

_Sacra was pulled in to quickly, and the gate slammed shut. Jennifer froze with tears streaming down her face, her arm still out where she almost had Sacra. Where she could of almost saved her, but now…she was gone. And so was Alice._

_When was this nightmare going to end? _

"_We're almost done here, so don't worry too much." The figure said as he pointed at Jennifer. "I just need your part of the deal, and you can go back home and cry like the ignorant child you are~" The figure said cheerfully. Jennifer forced herself to slowly turn around as she gulped down a load of air._

"_M-My part…?" Jennifer whispered in fear to herself. The figure nodded slightly._

_And than…_

_Rip._

_Jennifer fell onto the ground, with her body screaming in pain. She was covered in her own blood. Jennifer gasped in horror as she attempted to see what the hell happened to her. The figure chuckled. _

"_Hope you learned your lesson~"_

Jennifer woke up in her bed, blinking. She looked around her room, sweating and panting. Was it a dream? As Jennifer sat up in her bed, her body suddenly pounded in pain; making Jennifer yelp and lay back down. Foot steps were heard, heading towards Jennifer's bedroom door. Jennifer looked at it, with her eyes wide. What would happen next…?

Instead of the strange figure she saw earlier, her mother Winry walked in. She had light blonde hair pulled back in a pony tail, with blue eyes full with concern. "Jennifer, thank god your awake…" Winry said as she knelt next to Jennifer's bed, brushing the hair out of Jennifer's face.

Jennifer blinked, confused. "W-What…What happened?"

Winry bit her lower lip as she got up, walking away from Jennifer's bed. With her back faced towards Jen; she stopped half way to the door and crossed her arms, thinking on how to answer that. Jennifer, being impatient like her father, frowned.

"What happened?!" She demanded. Winry paused for a minute, than she sighed.

"Our house started to shake, as everything began to glow a dark purple…" Winry began. "I ran towards where I thought you, Sacra, and Alice was…to find…" Her voice cracked, making her pause. Winry began to shake a bit, fighting back tears. "You and Alice missing several limbs…and Sacra to be completey gone…and…" Winry began to shake harder, sobbing. "Dennie…was…" She shook her head. "It was disgusting…"

Jennifer blinked, watching Winry just tear up. Jennifer began to feel tears form in her eyes too. Sacra was gone. Her and Alice were torn up physically for life... and lord knows what was Dennie's status at this point.

Winry wiped her eyes as she turned and walked back to Jennifer's bed, once again kneeling next to it. She smiled weakly, trying to calm down Jennifer. Winry wiped the tears off of Jennifer's face. "But hey, at least you and Alice are fine now. I took care of Dennie…" Winry paused. "You have an automail right arm and left leg now… Alice has two automail legs and her left arm is automail. Its going to take both of you a while to get used to it, but it'll be as good as regular limbs in the end."

Jennifer didn't say anything. Too many emotions were eating her up. Guilt, depression, worry, anger, confusion…too many for her to count. Winry studied the expression on Jennifer's face, than sighed. "I'll get Meatheyeu to come in here and watch you for a bit, I have to check on Alice and see how Alphonse is doing. Hes not taking this well…" Winry shook her head and got up, leaving the room. Quickly after, Meatheyeu came into the room. Meatheyeu was Jennifer's and Sacra's older brother. Like how Jennifer looked like her father and Sacra looked like her mother, Meatheyeu looked like a bit of both. He looked at Jennifer, shook his head and sighed.

"How are you doing, Jen?" He asked out of concern. Unlike your average older brother, Meatheyeu had a kind heart and a gentle soul.

Jennifer looked at him, frowned, and looked away. "I've been better…" She would of crossed her arms too if her body wasn't so sore. Meatheyeu blinked, than sighed again.

"You know, that wasn't a smart thing to do, Jennifer…" Meatheyeu said quietly after a long cold silence, but you couldn't take him seriously cause he sounded too nice and kind. He really didn't want to go into the subject ether, but someone had to tell Jennifer not to do it again. Jennifer didn't reply.

"Sacra's death is official…" He said, flinching in pain a bit; knowing one of his sisters were gone. "I'm just glad you and Alice are alright…"

Jennifer fought back the tears as she grinded her teeth together. This was all her stupid idea in the first place; its her fault why her and Alice was like this, and why Sacra was gone. Another long and cold silence passed by, when Jennifer couldn't take it anymore. The guilt was eating her alive. She forced herself to sit up, ignoring the pain her body was in. Tears rolled down her face from all the mental and physical pain, but than she eventually forced herself onto her feet. Trying to keep her balance while she stood up, she began to walk towards her bedroom door. Meatheyeu's eyes widen as he tried to grab Jen to lay her back down. Jennifer yanked out of his grip, stumbling towards her door. She opened the door, and walked out into the hallway. Unlucky for her, she lived in a two story house; and of course her room was at the second floor. Jennifer went limping and stumbling to the stairs, mumbling the word "ow" each time she took a step with her automail leg. She was finally about to get down to the first floor, but she tripped and fell down the last few steps. She slowly got onto her knees, and looked over to see Winry looking at Jennifer confused. Winry was sitting on a chair next to the couch, and on the couch was Alice. Alice's older brother, Derek, and Alphonse stood behind the couch watching Winry fix up Alice's automail. Alphonse and Derek looked over at Jennifer, with one their eyebrows raised. Jennifer forced herself onto her feet and stumbled towards Winry, Alice, Derek, and Alphonse. Winry blinked.

"J-Jennifer! How did you--" She began to say, when Meatheyeu went running down the stairs. He stumbled over the last few steps but he caught his balance before he fell over. He looked over at Winry, Alice, Derek, Alphonse…and the stubborn Jennifer who wouldn't give up.

Jennifer fell onto her knees in front of the couch, huffing and puffing. Alice blinked and looked over at Jennifer, confused and half-asleep where she woke up not a few minutes ago.

"J-Jen…?" Alice whispered out. Jennifer smiled at her with tears dancing down her face.

"A-Alice…I'm sorry." Jennifer began. Alice opened her mouth to say something, but Jennifer held up her human hand to silence her. "Let me continue. I'm sorry I put both you and Sacra though this…it was all a stupid idea in the first place." Jennifer wiped her eyes with her human arm, sighing, trying to control her parade of emotions. She got back onto her feet, holding onto Winry for support.

"Its my fault…" Jen finally said after she had her balance. She looked at Alice with her eyes filled with so many different emotions and feelings, it made Alice blink in confusion. This is a side she have ever once seen of Jen.

"Alice…I wont let something like this happen to us again…

…I give you the Elric word."

_Five years has past since that unfaithful day._

_Jennifer has become sixteen just a few weeks ago, while Alice turned eleven a few months ago. Due to that incident, Jennifer and Alice's bond grew stronger and made them more closer together than they ever were back in their old childhood. Jennifer thought of Alice more like another sister instead of her baby cousin, and treated her like it. Alice looked up to Jennifer as a role model._

_Meatheyeu hit his twenties a while ago. Since that incident, Meatheyeu became more over protective of both Alice and Jennifer than ever. It didn't help that Winry nor Edward was never home anymore neither, he always had to take care of the two girls by himself. He also has to take care of Derek to some degree since Derek can't seem to do anything…correctly. At least Alphonse and Alice's Uncle Jasper was there to help Meatheyeu from time to time. _

_Meatheyeu lost his leg and had it replace by automail four years ago. His best friend, Criss, was in the car accident with him. Criss had his head bashed in the car accident…to the point where he has serve memory loss. Criss constantly forgets the most simplest things, like where his own house is and his own name. Meatheyeu has to look after Criss a lot as well._

_Derek is seventeen and is about to turn eighteen in less than a month. He picked up the habit of smoking, making it hard for people to stand around and try to make small talk with him. He has a hard time getting along with other people, let alone meeting new people. _

_Alice and Jennifer constantly calls him an asshole or an asshat, cause well…he basically is one. He constantly kicks Alice around, both mentally and physically, always calling her a demon spawn. Derek calls Alice such a thing because when Alice was first born, their mother Vixen quickly died after. Derek has never gotten over it, and can't really look at Alice with any sort of love like how Meatheyeu looks at Jennifer…no matter how much of a pest she is. _

_Things have been calm for the past five years around the Elric's homes, almost too peaceful. The day when hell will get stirred back up? The world may never know. It just may be quicker than you think._


End file.
